1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a buckle joint which is adapted to be used for connecting a shoulder strap to a handbag.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional buckle joint which connects a bag 4 to a shoulder strap 5. The buckle joint includes a holding seat 1 which is secured to the bag 4, a first connecting piece 2 which is connected to the holding seat 1 via a folded fabric sheet 10, a hook member 3 which hooks the first connecting piece 2, and a second connecting piece 31 interconnecting the hook member 3 and the shoulder strap 5. Since the bag 4 is hooked on the hook member 3, it can easily swing when the user is walking, thereby resulting in inconvenience.